lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Thorlex
Thorlex Anthony Okafor 'is a pure-blooded Human who is affiliated with The Potestatem. He was recruited by Avallac'h in the middle of the Great Universal Revolution. 'Appearance Thorlex is a tall man standing 7'2" feet tall. He has large muscles, eyes that give off a dazzling glow with burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater. 'Personality' Thorlex is a very upbeat, energetic and light-hearted person. He wishes to befriend anyone and everyone, including his enemies. He treats his comrades with more care than his own life and will do anything in his power to keep them safe. Despite having a very soft attitude, he has a burning passion of competing and winning in the battlefield, he shall not give up until he has either succeeded or is completely drained of his energy, incapable of fighting any further. 'Abilities' Strength Thorlex is capable of effortless planetary devestation and lifting the heaviest objects possible. He displays great raw strength on occassions like striking a dead planet with his fist, nigh-instantly destroying it, wielding Avallac'h's sword which is basically 50 galaxies heavy, easily resisting the gravity of multiple black holes and much more trials Avallac'h has made him go through that were all both effortless and very exhausting to complete. Speed Thorlex treats light as a stone, as he can move nearly decillions of times faster than light. He can keep up with the fastest attacks performed on him through his riduculously enhanced senses, as if he knew what was going to happen 10 days before the fight took place. His body is basically automatic to reacting to the actions, as he could start dodging a punch merely picoseconds after it is started, as an example. Durability Thorlex's armor was not made by Avallac'h, though even it is extremely durable. A universe-busting blow to his armor would cause, at most, a small dent. Easy repairable. Though this armor is only within the chest region, most of Thorlex's body is unprotected. Though he does not worry about this, as his skin alone is like a super-durable metal that shields him from the mightiest attacks. He possesses thick skin which provides him safety from falls of extreme heights, extremely high temperatures and lots more. Magic A big part to why Avallac'h recruited Thorlex to his army, he is undoubtedly a very capable user of the magical arts. To further improve his powerful mastery of magic, Thorlex has been training with Azuth. The magic Thorlex most commonly uses is his powerful fire magic. He can turn a whole galaxy into fiery hell within seconds, burn down titanic planets, leave a mark on his opponent that constantly, and painfully scorches them and many more methods of using his magic. Legendary Justice A transformation Thorlex suddenly achieved one day during training, his hair turns green with a glow, and his skin turns to a darker color. His attributes are massively boosted and so his frightening stength and speed grow even more like a nightmare for anyone he faces in a showdown. Thorlex gains the ability to regenerate lost body parts, which speed is somewhere in the middle of how fats Namekian and Majin regeneration is. Though it may seem be minor, while in the form Thorlex can emit a blinding white light to rid the opponent of their vision for a short period of time. Dying Will Flames A fiery energy that is stored within Thorlex. As it is used, it automatically refills to full capacity as time goes. The unique aspect of this flame is that the smaller amount of this energy is left in Thorlex, the more powerful it grows. To compare, if Thorlex punches Avallac'h with a full tank of Dying Will flames, it shall not do the slightest damage of him. Though if he punches Avallac'h with the last bit of Dying Will Flame he has, it could even destroy both of Avallac'h's bio-electric auras, which are basically a pair of shields that can protect Avallac'h from more than universal forces. 'Biography' Backstory As a child, Thorlex lived happily as a young fighter with his then-powerful father and his loving mother. They both died of old age eventually, at the ages of 92 and 93 respectively. As a 24 year-old Thorlex mourned for them, he swore to his parents that he'd grow up to be one of the most powerful beings of his race. On the very next day, immediately after he woke up he flew out of the house through the roof and landed in the middle of a desolate mountain, and trained. It is where Thorlex found 4 lion cubs helpless on top of an unstable rock, due to his caring personality, Thorlex decided to bring the lion cubs to his house, entering through the hole in the roof he made earlier. Thorlex grew up with these lion cubs until Thorlex himself was 48 years old, and during that time the lions were getting old. All 4 passed away, and Thorlex decided to make a cloak out of the lions' fur. To this day, Thorlex values this cloak more than even his own life, he believes that the souls of the lions still lie within their fur. He also burned the bodies of the lions, and ate their ashes. It is believed that it is how Thorlex gained his Dying Will Flames. A New Friend, Attack on Earth! As Domon Kasshu was simply eating a sandwich in his house, Kiyomizu Akane suddenly appeared in his room. After being persistent for a while, she eventually destroyed Domon's house and just disappeared. Right after the destruction of the house, Thorlex popped into the scene. He introduced himself by shaking Domon's hand, and eventually revealed himself as the new leader of the Red Riders of the The Spurs, saying that Avallac'h recruited him for the role. Being the previous leader, Domon was slightly shocked. Ian Cipher also appeared, as Thorlex also got to know him a bit too. After a bit more talking, Thorlex said to Domon that he had other stuff to attend to, and disappeared. Later that day, Thorlex was training on a mountain, which happened to be the same place Domon was also training at. He spotted Thorlex training, and shouted at him with greetings. Though due to the awkward noises Thorlex was making during training, he wouldn't notice Domon until he actually got closer. They once again greeted each other, and shortly after, they sensed a massive power. It was David Vafer's, and so they immediately teleported to Supreme City, where the power was sensed. Domon had a disliking to David, and Thorlex was quite mystified to why, as he found David to be a cool person at first. Before Domon and other people like Zan IV could engage in a fight with David, they sensed inumerable System ships in space about to attack Earth. Thorlex and Domon charged up to space without hesitation, and started to wreck the System ships. Thorlex's first move was his Dying Will Flames: Fire Dragon's Roar as he shouted it out loud, much to Domon's surprise as he had a technique similarly named. Thorlex called in a small part of the Spur Army, though they disappeared from the battlefield after a while as they didn't have Azuth's permission. After a while of chaos, both of them flew down back to Earth to find David again, they temporarily parted as Thorlex went to the Lookout, watching the battle in space. Zan IV appeared by his side, and shortly David too. The two threatened each other about to start a fight, and as Domon also arrived at the Lookout, lizard men from the System started falling into Earth, breaking through the planet's barriers. The number of lizard men that were in the breakthrough was nearly impossible to keep up with, and so Thorlex rushed to Supreme City, where Kuzon Jr. was holding up a barrier that protected the city from the lizard men. Azuth suddenly digged up from the ground, claiming that he shall take care of their barrier problems, and did so using his Barrius Maximum spell, creating a barrier that incinerated or at least severely weakened anything that came in contact with it. After a while, portal suddenly opened within the barrier where System ships went through, eventually overwhelming the whole city. The System was destroying the Earth overall, nuking nearly every single spot of the planet with powerful bombs. Though in the end they could fend off the attack, Thorlex was left overwhelmed with frustration about all the death and destruction that was caused. He decided to go reunite with all the other fighters, where he saw them fighting David. He did not bother to participate in the brawl, as he believed in himself to be not powerful enough to even scratch David. He spent the night in the ruined Supreme City, and fell asleep near fiery wreckage. Gallery Thorlex 00.png|Thorlex without most of his armor Thorlex casual.png|Thorlex in casual clothes Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles